Benjamin Linus/Teorie
Teorie Podróże w czasie 200px|thumb * Dlaczego Ben miał kurtkę z logiem stacji Orchidea w ? ** Stacja Orchidea była przeznaczona do podróży w czasie i przestrzeni. ** W odcinku Ben w swoim domu oddziela się od Locke'a i reszty zamykając się w swoim tajnym pokoju. W następnym ujęciu widzimy go na pustyni w kurtce z logiem stacji Orchidea. Może to oznaczać, że Ben ma tajne połączenie z tą stacją (być może nie tylko tą), która ma możliwość przenoszenia ludzi w przyszłość/przeszłość. *** Ben nie był tam przeniesiony była to jego futurospekcja z przeniesienia wyspy z odcinka There's No Place Like Home wskazuje nato to rana na ramieniu od gwoździa w lodowym pokoju oraz jego słowa że już nie wróci na wyspę. ** Czy ktoś potwierdził, że to jest logo stacji Orchidea? *** W odcinku There's No Place Like Home logo. **** Właśnie o to chodziło, dopiero w tym odcinku. *** Nawet, jeśli nie, to ta stacja "X" i jej logo występuje właśnie przy wszystkich wydarzeniach związanych z podróżami w czasie. * Dlaczego Ben trzyma różne dowody tożsamości i waluty? ** Gdy przenosi się w czasie, podróżuje za każdym razem do innego państwa. *** Raczej nie, gdyż Charles Widmore powiedział Locke'owi, że wyjście znajduje się w Tunezji. *** Jak ktoś przeniesie Wyspę, to nie może na nią wrócić. Tożsamość * Jest osobą, której zdjęcie widnieje tu: http://hole3.thehansofoundation.org/ ** Ze względu na włosy bardzie prawdopodobne wydaje się to zdjęcie http://hole4.thehansofoundation.org/ * Jest wcieleniem Potwora. Juliet * Jest mężem lub narzeczonym Juliet. (W ujawnione zostało, że Juliet była w związku uczuciowym z Goodwinem.) ** Gdy Juliet przynosi Jackowi zupę, Ben z wyrzutem stwierdza: "dla mnie nigdy nie zrobiłaś zupy". ** W odcinku "One of Us" dowiadujemy się, że Juliet miała romans z Goodwinem, tak więc mało prawdopodobne ażeby miała dwóch kochanków w tak małej społeczności. ** W odcinku "The Other Woman" pojawia się całkiem konkretne przypuszczenie, że posłał Goodwin'a do 'ogonowców' bo wiedział, że zginie - miało to na celu pozyskanie Juliet na własność. * Ben jest prawdopodobnie 15 lat starszy od Juliet (wiek aktorów), równie dobrze mógłby być jej ojcem. * Juliet nagrała film nakazujący Jackowi zabić Bena, gdyż to ona chciała być przywódczynią. ** Mógł to być też test. Jack prawdopodobnie miał dać Juliet ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, co zrobi. Wówczas Ben wiedziałby, czy doktorowi można ufać. *** Ale czemu w takim razie Juliet stanęła przed 'sądem'? **** Bo zabiła Picketta * Juliet przypomina mu Annie. * Juliet przypomina mu matkę. * Wszystkie powyższe przypuszczenia są nietrafione. Jedyne pasujące jest takie: Ben kochał Juliet bez wzajemności. Postanowił wyeliminować Goodwina, aby pokazać jej, że może mieć ją tylko on lub nikt. Zaczął ją szantażować, bo ta dalej nie kochała go. Różne * Powiązania Locke - Linus: - matki obu miały na imię Emily - obaj urodzili się przedwcześnie - Ben podobnie jak John został stworzony przez Alvara Hanso jako superczłowiek i tak jak Locke też rodzi się z genetyczna wadą kręgosłupa. * Był członkiem grupy, która zabiła prawdziwego Henry'ego Gale'a. * Mógł jakoś włączyć ultrafioletowe światło, by Locke mógł ujrzeć ukrytą mapę, która zaprowadziłaby go do Perły. W Perle mężczyzna miałby stracić wiarę we wciskanie przycisku (i tak też się stało), na czym zależało Benowi. ** Jest to bardzo możliwe, gdyż przy kolejnej awarii systemu światło ultrafioletowe nie zapaliło się. *** Ale wiedział, że kiedy Locke nie wcisnie przycisku to bedzie awaria systemu *** Może chciał zeby rozbitkowie wysadzili bunkier aby nie spędzali czasu na Przycisku. (ale tylko Desmond z rozbitków wiedział o autodestrukcji o czym Ben nie wiedział) *** Ben chciał aby przez nie wciśnięcie przycisku Locke zniszczył stację i tym samym uniemożliwił wykorzystanie komputera do komunikacji. Wcześniej Ben skorzystał z komputera aby wydać dyspozycje odnośnie wypuszczenia Michaela. ** Z tego samego powodu Ben utrzymywał, że nie wcisnął klawisza. ** Prawdopodobnie nikt z członków Dharmy nie widział o istnieniu Łabędzia, procz mieszkających w bunkrze oraz twórców Dharmy. ** Na mapie było wiele bukrów, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że przez kilka sekund Lock zapamięta właśnie Perłę, było znikome. *** Perła była znakiem zapytania, znajdowała się w centrum mapy, więc było istotne, że Locke własnie zwróci uwagę na znak zapytania. * Podczas wciskania przycisku, skontaktował się z Innymi i opowiedział o tym, co mu się przytrafiło. ** Potwierdzać to może zdanie Ms. Klugh: "nasi ludzie zostali złapani przez waszych". ** Ben mógł ruszyć do rozbitków specjalnie, by zostać złapanym. ** Ruszył do obozu, by przekonać 'pokojowo' Jacka do operacji. Niestety wpadł w pułapkę Rousseau. *** W takim wypadku czemu jednak nie opowiedział prawdziwego powodu przybycia? * Chciał, by Jack przyłączył się do Innych (zaprowadzenie mężczyzny na pogrzeb, 'szczere' rozmowy z nim). * Może być przybranym ojcem Alex. * Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Dzięki podobnym zdolnościom Desmonda rozbitkowie mają szansę wygrać wojnę z Innymi * Ben może być w jakiś sposób związany z katastrofą Lotu 815, nie był bowiem nią szczególnie zaskoczony. Nawet jeśli nie zaplanował katastrofy to (on lub ktoś) mógł ją przewidzieć. Potrzebował kobiet do eksperymentów?, chirurga do wykonania operacji?, udowodnić coś swoim ludziom?. Może współdziałać z Richardem Malkinem, który to kazał Claire lecieć tym samolotem ("do dobrych ludzi") i mówił do Mr. Eko że zbiera informacje o ludziach. ** Ben nie potrafił przewidywać przyszłości. Ben poprostu znał przyszłość i rozbitków (Jacka, Kate, Jina, Hurleya, Sawyera oraz Sayida). Ben przez lata zbierał informację o rozbitkach i znał dokładnie date katastrofy lotu 815, dlatego nie był zbytnio zaskoczony oraz posiadał ich szczegółowe dane. Benowi zależało na tym, żeby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z planem i rozbitkowie trafili do roku 1973/1977, co gwarantowało, że stanie się tym kim jest obecnie. Kategoria:Teorie en:Benjamin Linus/Theories es:Benjamin Linus/Theories it:Benjamin Linus/Theories pt:Benjamin Linus/Theories